Glass Heart
by Sakura Himitsu
Summary: Sakura has to stand her boss' arrogant son at her new job. She is baffled by his mysteriousness and he, in turn, intrigued...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters don't belong to me...although I do wish that Sasuke did belong to me! XDDD hehehe...enough of my senseless rambling...you can read now. XD

* * *

**Cold... **

Sakura took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled. Her outfit was modest, but professional looking. Quickly catching a cab, she breathed excitedly. Today was the day of the interview for the job that she had wanted really badly. Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the long line of cars. The traffic had gotten really heavy and they had to slow down.

She looked at her watch and nearly fainted. Eight forty-five! Eight forty-five already! She prayed to herself that she might at least get a shot at getting the interview rather than the job.

Jumping out of the cab, she brushed her pink hair back and hurried into the huge imposing twenty floored building. She was ten minutes late. She was walking so quickly toward the designated room that people jumped out of her way staring. Sakura smiled nervously and waved a sorry. When she was about to make a turn, she nearly smashed into the person who appeared.

"Sakura-chan!" said her friend, Ino, who worked there. Sakura looked up clueless at her friend's face. She was dressed in a smart office suit. Her blonde hair was bound up and make-up applied with a skilled hand.

"Ne? Ah, Ino-chan!" Sakura smiled nervously.

"Do you have any idea how late you are?" asked Ino worried. "The boss doesn't seem to be very happy about this. I've already tried to put in a good word for you though."

"Arigato gozaimashita, Ino-chan!" said Sakura bowing. "I know, this is all my fault. Traffic was heavy this morning."

"Oh, I see, but quickly go and apologize sincerely, ok?" said Ino sternly.

"Hai! I will, don't worry," smiled Sakura.

Sakura hurried on and left her friend. She resumed her rapid pace and sped towards the room. As she was nearing the door, a guy with a black suit on walked out. Sakura crashed right into him before she could stop and they both toppled to the floor.

"Gomen nasai!" said Sakura jumping up. Looking at the guy she had just knocked down, she smiled apologetically.

He got up and smoothed out his suit. Sakura couldn't help noticing his lean and tall stature. Some strands of his dark hair framing his handsome face, he eyed her through his cool dark eyes. Sakura fidgeted uneasily under his stare.

"Who are you and what is your business here?" he asked in a sharp, crisp tone that radiated authority.

"Um…I'm Sakura Haruno," she said with a bow.

"Hm so you finally showed up," he said more to himself than her. "You can go home. Your time is gone."

Sakura watched him speechless, desperate. "But.." she stammered. "I would have gotten here earlier if traffic wasn't so heavy…"

"In the real world, excuses get you nowhere."

Ino showed up behind Sakura and pleaded with her. "But, boss, please. Give Sakura another chance. She's a really hard worker. I'm sure she won't let you down if you just give her a chance."

He put his hands in his pockets and turned away, seemingly considering whether to listen or not. "No."

Ino and Sakura looked desperately at him.

"Sasuke, why are you always so coldhearted?" suddenly asked a deep, loud voice behind them. Sakura jumped and turned. Ino turned and smiled.

"Uchiha-sama, ohayoo gozaimasu," Ino bowed to the man. Sakura looked around clueless, but she followed what Ino did. Sasuke only scoffed.

"Otousan, you have given me the responsibility of the interviews and I am simply doing my job. Refusing the incompetent."

Sakura gasped silently, but Ino only sighed. Surprisingly, the man who owned the whole empire only gave a good natured laugh and patted his son on the back. "You still have much to learn."

Sasuke just walked away. Sakura stared after him curious and angry. She turned to look at her friend and the big guy who had just appeared. She smiled nervously. The man extended his huge hand toward her. He shook her hand and smiled.

"Welcome to the Uchiha Corporation. I'm sure you'll do fine under the guidance of hardworking Ino here."

Ino and Sakura looked at each other, both beaming with joy. Ino blushed at the compliment. The man then walked away leaving the girls. Sakura glowed with happiness. In her mind, however, she wondered about the coldhearted and mysterious son of the great Uchiha-sama, but pushed it to the back of her mind because she had just gotten the job!


	2. Strange

Lalala...still don't own Sasuke :sigh: XD Enjoy second chappy, hope you liked the first one hehe

* * *

**Strange  
**

The next morning, Sakura walked into the huge office balancing folders and files of paperwork. She couldn't quite see where she was going and had nearly walked into a lot of people. Finally reaching Ino's desk, she placed them there. Ino, who was on the phone, smiled appreciatively.

She then went to get coffee for Ino. Walking into the small room used only for the purpose of a kitchen, she froze for a second when she saw Sasuke sipping a cup of hot coffee staring out the window. Unable to figure out what to do, she walked in quietly. Sasuke turned at her entrance and again, she froze momentarily. He just looked out the window again, completely ignoring Sakura.

"Um, ohayoo gozaimasu," she said quietly. He returned the greeting and went back to his coffee. Shakily, she poured a cup of coffee.

"You were lucky that my father showed up," he said, again in that cold emotionless tone of his. "I wouldn't have accepted you."

Sakura became flustered and angry, but she bit her lips and tried to hold back what she wanted to say. Then against her better judgment, she spoke.

"Yes, you're right. _I am _lucky that your kind father showed up. People like you are the ones who make the world dark and cold. You shun love and affection. You think that you'll get on with life better if you surround yourself with success, but you know what? In the end, you're the lonely loser." She walked out of the room, with her back straight and left him.

He stared after her, surprised. No one had ever dared to talk back to him, even in that tone, no one had ever dared. He felt angry, but yet…curious in a way. He felt insulted, but decided that he didn't have to let the likes of her get to him. He turned back to look out the window.

Later that day, Sakura found herself sitting outside under the trees in the park for her lunch break. The sun on her face felt nice. She stared lazily into space, and didn't even realize it when someone sat down beside her.

"What are you thinking of?"

Sakura jumped up and looked over to the person beside her. It was Ino. She smiled and shook her head.

"Nothing, hehe" replied Sakura. "I was just…daydreaming perhaps?"

"Daydreaming, huh?" smiled Ino. "About anyone in particular?"

"Ino-chan!" Sakura blushed. "Why would you think that?"

"Well…because there _are _many cute guys working with us," Ino winked.

"Does _Ino-chan _like someone there?" Sakura asked.

"Um no," Ino said. "Of course not…"

"Sure," laughed Sakura.

Ino playfully tapped her lightly on the head and they both laughed. They both stood up to return to the building.

Back at work, Sakura looked through some files for Ino. She was keenly looking at a file she had opened on the computer when someone knocked her on the head with some folders. Sakura jerked up.

"Ow!"

"Hahahaha, Sakura-chan," Ino laughed. "You're working so hard that you wouldn't even notice if someone called you."

Sakura smiled shyly. "I'm just doing my job!"

Ino burst out in giggles. "Well, don't laugh at me," Sakura said quite helplessly. "I..I…well I don't know, hehe." They both started laughing together.

Then they suddenly stopped laughing when they noticed someone watching them. Sasuke quickly lowered his head, turned away and put his hands in his pocket. He spoke to a man who was in a grey suit and quickly walked away.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. "I wish I didn't have to see his face everyday."

"Why not, Sakura-chan?" asked Ino. "You know, all the girls consider him to be _very _cute…don't you think so?"

"Um…a little I guess, but I _can't _believe I just let myself say that. But why? Do you find him cute, Ino-chan?"

Ino blushed. "No. Are you done with the files?" said Ino quickly.

"Yup yupz!" smiled Sakura. "They're all done. Here, I'll save them for you."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome!"

Sakura gave Ino the disk, and went back to her desk. There, she looked over more files for other people. At eight o'clock, she got ready to leave. She shut her computer and rearranged the things on her desk. She picked up her bag and went to wait for Ino. Her friend quickly got ready and they walked out of the building together.

They said goodbye and went their separate ways home. Sakura walked to the train station to catch a train home. While she waited for a train, she caught sight of a familiar dark figure who had dark hair. Her eyes widened.

Sasuke looked up and right into her eyes. For a moment, she felt like time had frozen. She had to admit his handsome good looks could get to anyone. She closed her eyes and turned away. _Okay…what was that…shouldn't he be in a limo or something?_

Sakura moved slowly farther and farther away from her boss. First, she pretended to recognize someone fifteen feet away. Then she pretended to be disappointed. Second, she walked another ten feet to look at a poster on baby diapers. _Omg, baka. Baby diapers?_ Then the train came and she quickly walked another five feet and jumped into the train. _What is he going to say tomorrow when I see him at work…?_


	3. Work Work

ne, i can't believe the third chappy is up! XD cuz i'm a very lazy nyako oi. wellz enjoy then! XD

* * *

**Work Work **

Sakura walked carefully into the office. She was hoping that Sasuke would never cross paths with her, so that she wouldn't have to explain her strange behavior at the train station. While she knew it was virtually impossible, she was still hopeful. When she was within three steps of her desk, she heard an "ahem."

Turning very slowly, wishing like hell it wasn't whom she thought it was, she turned around with a pleasant, but slightly nervous smile.

"Ah, ohayoo gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama!" Sakura said, a little louder than necessary.

"Ohayoo…" Sasuke returned. He raised an eyebrow at her, seeming to be in deep thought. He watched her through his cold, dark eyes for a good few seconds, while Sakura was very confused.

"Ano…Sasuke-sama, is there anything I can help you with?" she asked. _Hmm…I hate his stare…no matter how cute he is…_

He turned away coldly and said, "No." With that, he walked away. Sakura watched him stop at a group of guys to say something about their lounging about. They all scurried back to their desks like scared mice in seconds.

_Oh the terror! Oh why me!_ Sakura silently wept to herself. Seated at her desk, she got to work.

"Sakura-chan, ohayoo," Ino greeted her who walked into the office.

"Oyahoo!" Sakura returned happily. She, then, went to get coffee for the both of them. Walking into the kitchen, Sakura stopped when she spotted the young boss, again, sipping his coffee and staring out the window. After hitting herself twice on the head, Sakura gingerly walked in. She poured two cups of coffee without saying a word to him.

"Is that how you show respect to your superiors?" Sasuke suddenly asked, surprising Sakura. He turned and gave her a cold stare. It sent chills down Sakura's spine.

"Eek gomen nasai!" Sakura apologized. "Ano, ohayoo."

"Ohayoo."

_Once again, oh the terror! _ She looked up after pouring the coffee and found Sasuke looking at her with an expression she couldn't quite understand. She looked away quickly.

_Um…_Feeling her face burn up, she quickly muttered something and left the kitchen. _Okay um…what was that…_Shaking her head a few times as if that could clear the confusion in her head, she took a deep breath and gave Ino her coffee. Returning to her desk, she felt relieved to look at letters and numbers all day.

Several times during the day, Sasuke would randomly walk past her desk and dump a pile of folders on it meaning for her to work on. The first time surprised Sakura, the second time got Sakura wondering why so much work, the third time got her annoyed and the fourth time got her steaming angry. _What is he trying to do! Kill me!_

However, he never showed any emotion or whatsoever. He kept his demeanor strictly professional and cool. Sakura doubted that anyone had ever seen him portraying any sort of emotion at all. Sakura couldn't figure out what was going through his mind. _Why is he so goddamn mysterious…? And mean to me!_

"Is he trying to kill me, Ino?" Sakura asked Ino behind her. "He's been giving me wayyy too much work today…"

Ino only smiled and laughed. "Oh don't worry, Sakura. He's like that. Although I do have to admit he's giving you a lot of work. He usually doesn't start till you've been here for a little longer or when he's ticked off…which I doubt is the case for you."

Sakura's hands went to her head. "Oh great…I've probably made him mad by not saying hi to him in the coffee room.."

"Hm?" Ino asked, looking up a little perplexed. "He usually doesn't care…he prefers people not talking to him, well, maybe except for business…"

"Omg! Hoi…what have I done to him then!" Sakura asked a little wide-eyed and sniffling. "He must really hate me then and wants to torture me…"

Ino laughed, got up and tapped Sakura on the head. "Don't be silly, Sakura."

When the time for lunch came, Sakura gladly grabbed her bag and sprinted out of the building. Deciding that she wanted to have some seafood that day, she crossed the street to the plush new seafood place that attracted many lawyers and celebrities.

Walking slowly in her high heels, Sakura looked for a table. The place was crowded. Apparently, everyone knew a good place when they saw it. She saw some people from work. A waitress came up to direct her to a table. Sakura nearly fell over when she saw which table she pointed at. It was no other than Sasuke himself sitting at the table, sipping his tea slowly and ignoring all the women who hung around them. Sakura had no intention of sitting across from him. Sakura turned to the waitress and was going to say something when Sasuke looked up, once again staring out from his cool, dark eyes.

"Eh…never mind," Sakura said quickly. She wanted to turn and leave, but if she did, it would make Sasuke wonder and besides, he'd already seen her.

"Hi," Sakura said, sitting down. He nodded in return. _Oh great…how am I going to eat with him watching…_

She ordered her food and decided that his presence wouldn't stop her from eating. She stuck a morsel of lobster meat in her mouth. Then a tall, good-looking guy came up to their table. He introduced himself as Kano, shook hands with Sasuke and sat down. _Obviously some business associate…_thought Sakura. Suddenly, Kano turned his attention to Sakura, whose cheeks turned pink. She looked away, not knowing what to do.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said in his usual emotionless tone, "Kano, Sakura. Sakura, Kano."

"Konnichiwa," Kano said pleasantly with a smile that made Sakura turn a shade pinker. "Do you work with Sasuke-kun?"

"Hai," Sakura answered quietly.

"Ah, I see." He gave her another heart-melting smile.

He started chatting with both of them. Sakura soon found out that Kano was a close friend of Sasuke's. He was very funny and charming Sakura had to admit. Sasuke didn't talk much. She couldn't help noticing the odd expression on Sasuke's face. It was her first time seeing it and she couldn't read it any better than she could with his usual cold one.

"…and then it turned to me…! Imagine…well of course I was surprised…!" Kano kept up a pleasant and light-spirited conversation and it did help Sakura to be in better spirits. Sakura blushed easily at his smiles and giggled at his jokes, while Sasuke would just nod.

Suddenly, Sasuke stood up. "Um, excuse me, carry on. I just remembered I have some work that I have to attend to."

"Awww, Sasuke-kun. Do you really want to leave so quickly in the presence of such a pretty girl such as Sakura?"

To Sakura's downright surprise, she thought she saw a look of aggravation quickly sweep across Sasuke's handsome features, but quickly vanished. _Whoa…what was that…did I just imagine that…or..?_

"I'm sorry, but I must leave." Sasuke gave a slight bow and left. His power and presence still hung about the place though, showing how influential and how much people, especially women, hung on his every word and being. Just when he left, he and Sakura made eye contact…just for a brief moment. Sakura, shocked, looked at her food and fiddled with her fork. She looked up again just fast enough to see what she thought was a hint of a smile playing on his lips. It left Sakura dumbfounded and baffled…


	4. The Project

gomen nasai! gomen nasai! sowwy for being so..lazy XD but i finally wrote the fourth chappy and here it is...forgive me? XD well school started again and i got lazy...i started writing this story during april vacation which was a very long ago, wasn't it? XDDD hehe still, gomen!

* * *

**The Project **

The morning was bright and sunny. The cool breeze played with Sakura's hair as she walked along the scenic road to work. She had decided to stop one station before her destination so she could walk the rest of the way to somewhat relax her. Staring at all the colorful flowers as she walked, she felt troubled as something in her subconscious mind nagged at her. Not being able to place a finger on what it was, she walked the rest of the way with a frown.

As soon as she walked through the huge glass doors of the building, she looked at her watch. She was right on time. She went to catch the elevator to the sixth floor, where she worked. Pressing the button to open the elevators, she waited. The silver elevator doors opened. Sakura looked up. Surprised, she nearly dropped her Gucci handbag.

"Uh, ano, ohayoo gozaimasu, Sasuke-sama," said Sakura.

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," Sasuke said as he walked past her without even looking at her.

Sakura could smell his pleasant cologne as he walked past. Authoritative and handsomely attractive. Sakura, whose cheeks were turning pink, quickly jumped into the safety of the elevator. Relief washed over her when the doors closed. _Omg, I wanna hit myself in the head so badly right now…! How could I have thought that **anything** about him was pleasant!_

When the elevator doors opened to let them out onto the sixth floor, Sakura, again, nearly jumped out of her skin. Kano had been waiting for her on the other side of the elevator doors. He flashed her one of his handsome smiles. She walked out timidly and they walked to her desk.

"Coffee?" Kano asked as he handed her a cup of coffee at her desk. Looking at him confused, then at the coffee, she slowly accepted and thanked him.

"So what brings you here?" asked Sakura pleasantly, while enjoying the obviously very expensive and excellently-made coffee. She wondered if he brought specially made coffee for just this occasion. It amused her.

"Wellll…you know I just can't stay away when I know there's a pretty girl here," he said with a wink, and his usual playful humor.

Sakura blushed, and also knew that he was probably there for something business related. Just at that moment, Sasuke walked in. Seeing them, he paused ever so slightly that only someone extremely observant could have caught. Kano noticed. He smiled.

"Aww…Sasuke-kun, doushite no?" Kano cooed. "_Heart_ caught in your throat?"

Sasuke, used to Kano's playfulness and jokes, of course, caught on the hint, but pretended not to know what he was talking about. Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke when he reached them.

"Sakura-chan, Kano-kun is here for a special project."

"Favor," Kano corrected him.

"Sure," Sasuke said and continued. "Back to the subject…he needs a secretary for the time being for the project he's working on. He owns a big architecture company. He needs someone reliable and able to work with numbers, but hasn't been able to find one yet."

"So I have come here looking for one such person," Kano winked, smiling charmingly.

"Are you up to the challenge?" Sasuke suddenly asked.

Sakura, trying to avoid his eyes as best as she can, found it quite silly nodding at him with her eyes kind of on the wall.

"All right then! It's settled," said Kano, quite happy.

Kano came over to Sakura to shake her hand. Seeing them shake hands, Sasuke thought that he might as well shake hands with Sakura too. Sasuke stretched out his right hand and Sakura took it gingerly. As soon as their hands touched, she was so sure all the blood shot to her face. His strong hands were warm and protective. Looking up alarmed, she snatched back her hand. Sasuke, whose face was an odd expression also, slipped his hand into his pocket.

"You…you can work with Kano now," Sasuke nodded and walked off.

Kano, extremely amused at what had just happened, smiled to himself.


	5. Two Bosses

ne! i can't believe i've written another chappy in such a short period of time (i wasn't lazy!) XD i feel sho accomplished hehe. :ahem: i want sasuke! XD um, enjoy!

* * *

**Two Bosses**

Looking around at her surroundings, Sakura once again concluded to herself that Kano was very, very rich. _Just like that Sasuke bastard…_

She had been instructed to be picked up by Kano's limo the day after they had made Sakura the secretary. Kano was obviously treating her lavishly. Arriving at his office buildings that morning, Sakura's eyeballs nearly fell out. While Sasuke's place was high-class and expensive, everything was professional and simple. Kano's place on the other hand, was luxurious and posh. Kano obviously didn't spare any expense in making himself feel right at home.

She now sat in a very comfortable couch that was part of an elaborate furniture set in a room specially set apart for special guests waiting. The curtains were made of silky velvet and the tea set on the mahogany coffee table was expensive, specially designed silver. The beautiful grandfather clock in the corner displayed golden hands. Sakura felt kind of out of place and fidgeted uncomfortably.

A knock on the door brought Sakura's attention to the beautifully carved door. Sakura spotted some dark green hair and knew it was Kano. Next he showed his whole head grinning handsomely. Sakura smiled shyly.

"So so so…who have we got here?" Kano said playfully as he came to his full height and went in while trying to balance a tray of coffee in his hands. Today he wore a dark blue suit that made him look even more handsome. It framed his handsome structure beautifully and Sakura, to her horror, found herself blushing furiously.

He sat down right beside her and Sakura smiled nervously. He set out to pour out the coffee and handed Sakura a cup. She thanked him and sipped timidly. Sakura felt like her legs were jelly and even considered the possibility that she would rather be in Sasuke's presence and be angry, rather than be like a blushing schoolgirl in Kano's presence.

Kano excused himself, took out his cell phone and called in someone carrying a huge binder. She left it on the table, bowed and left.

"So, Sakura," he smiled. "I guess I'm kind of your boss now, huh?"

"Hai," Sakura smiled.

"But don't think of it that way, okay? Think of me as your equal," Kano said. "Anything you want, just ask and I'll get it for you. Anything."

While Sakura didn't quite comprehend what he was saying, she nodded.

"Good." Then Kano started explaining everything to her and what she was expected to do. He took her around the building showing her the place, but then assigned a blonde girl to be her guide for the day. He left them in a hurry after that, because he had to tend to an important client. He gave Sakura a peck on the cheek and disappeared. She dropped the huge binder in surprise and shock. _Did he…did he…just **kiss **me on the cheek…? _She didn't have enough time to scold him or do whatever because he left so quickly. Sakura looked to the girl, and the girl only looked at her with a not so friendly look. Sakura decided to try her _best_ to push it to the back of her mind and deal with it the next time she saw Kano.

"So…are you Kano-sama's girlfriend?" the girl asked, her voice filled with envy.

Sakura blushed and answered clearly, "No…um, hehe. Ano, doesn't Kano-kun, I mean, Kano-sama already have a girlfriend..?" Sakura wanted to hit herself for asking, then quickly said, "Nevermind."

The girl answered anyway and said, "No, he doesn't."

"I see," Sakura said.

Sakura went to her office room and the girl went back to her desk, which was right outside. _Wow…I get a room! With an awesome view too!_ Sakura peered out of her big, squeaky-clean windows and saw the harbor and all the boats. She could enjoy the big blue sky and the busy bustling store filled street in a distance. There were flowers at her window and Sakura could tell that Kano bought them himself. They were beautifully arranged branches of _Sakura _flowers with expensive silk ribbons and binding.

As she leaned back in her big, comfy leather seat, someone stood at her door. The person cleared his throat and knocked once on the door. Sakura quickly sat upright in her chair and Sasuke came into view. For just one moment, Sakura was breathless. He stood looking at her, with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a package. Staring into his dark eyes and handsome face, a strand of his hair fell into his eyes and she watched it painfully, wanting to move it out of his face. The tension in the room was so thick; she wanted to hide behind it. She opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

He said nothing either. Sasuke just went up to her desk and left the package on the desk, then left. Sakura sat staring absentmindedly at the package. Her right hand was the first to move…slowly to the package. She poked the package, just testing to see if it was a bomb or not. _Well you never know about that…_

A box of expensive Godiva chocolates fell out. Sakura stared at it speechless. _Sasuke bastard…Sasuke bastard bought me a pack of chocolates…? For my…first day…here? Sasuke bastard does have a heart!_

Sakura got up and quickly went to find Sasuke so she could thank him. As she stepped out of her office, she saw a dark figure disappear inside the elevator. She ran and got to it just as the doors were closing. In the crack between the closing doors, she saw Sasuke looking at her. She whispered arigato and he looked away. Her eyes rested on the closed elevator doors and then at the Godiva chocolates in her hand…


	6. Weird

sixth chappy XD um updates might be a little slower because i have a lot of stuff to do during the summer for school and other things, so please be patient for me? XD it might take a little longer...but i'll try my best! i'll try my best to write more chappies about kawaii **sasuke**! hehehe XDDDD ja ne!

((btw if you have something in mind to happen, ideas are welcome! hehe or i'll continue steering the story hehee XD))

* * *

**Weird**

Kano peered into Sakura's office and smiled. She was hunched over some papers and tapping a pencil against her lips. Then her face broke out in a happy gasp and she quickly scribbled down something.

"How's my busy bumble bee?" asked Kano smiling pleasantly as he walked into the room. "Thirsty? Hungry? Tired?"

Sakura looked up surprised, then half smiled and half blushed at his concern and at the sight of him…however, suddenly remembering what happened earlier, she frowned at him. Kano, noticing the look on her face, looked at her a little puzzled.

"Is there something wrong, Sakura-chan?" asked Kano.

"No…I mean yes…ano, about what you did…" she said nervously. She avoided his eyes and twirled her pencil in her hands.

Kano, scrunching up his face in deep thought, tried to remember. Sakura couldn't help noticing how cute he looked and wanted to hit herself. _Ugh, no noticing the boss. No noticing the boss. No noticing the boss…I wonder what's Sasuke doing…OMG what am I thinking!_

Sakura looked up timidly and saw Kano break out in a smile just in time. He grinned handsomely. Sakura felt her cheeks burn up, but refused to let it distract her.

"_Well_…let's just leave it up for you to think about," Kano winked, and then he left the room. Sakura blinked several times dumbfounded. _Oh why me…! Um…just don't think about it…Sakura, ganbare!_

Sakura finished everything for that afternoon and got up to leave. Stretching out her tired hands, she yawned. Picking up her bag, she locked her office and walked slowly to the elevators. She dropped her keys when the door opened to reveal Kano.

"Kano-sama…konnichiwa…" Sakura said, but trailed off when she spotted someone else inside the elevator. The dark hair, the good looks, the standoffish attitude, the authoritative air…Sakura knew who it was. She bowed and said, "Konnichiwa, Sasuke-sama."

He replied with a 'heh' but she wasn't surprised. After all, it _was_ Sasuke.

Sakura was going to say something to thank him for the chocolates, but Sasuke just made it clear that he didn't want to talk to her nor did he care. With his hands in his pockets, he made no eye contact with her as the two young men walked out of the elevator. Then when he looked at her, it was with an unfriendly and distracted look, with which he turned away again. She blinked in surprise and confusion.

"We're here to invite you to dinner," Kano said pleasantly.

Sakura just gave Sasuke one look and decided. "No thank you, Kano-sama. It's very nice of you, but I've got plans for tonight. Maybe another night when I'm not busy and if it is still of your convenience." She gave Kano a sweet smile and a careless smile to Sasuke.

"Aww, that is too bad," Kano said with genuine disappointment. "Good night then."

He went over to Sakura who was already in the elevator and bent to kiss her on the cheek. Sakura's eyes widened at that moment as she realized what he intended to do. To Sakura's astonishment, she saw a subtle hint of rage in Sasuke's handsome eyes as he realized what Kano was going to do.

"Kano," Sasuke called, his voice cool and commanding, stopping Kano just a few centimeters away from Sakura's soft skin.

"Doushite no, Sasuke-kun?" Kano asked good-naturedly as he looked up. Kano smiled with the smile of someone who knew a secret. Kano chuckled and ran his hand through his hair. "Daijobu?

"I'll take Sakura home tonight," Sasuke said. There was no nonsense in his voice. It was direct and he meant what he said. Strolling into the elevator, his eyes on Kano, Sasuke said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ja." Then the elevator doors closed, providing a barrier between them and Kano.

Sakura who was silent all this time, blinked several times in disbelief. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Deciding not to think too much into it, she just stayed silent throughout the elevator ride and let Sasuke lead her to his posh car. She trusted him for some weird, inexplicable reason; she knew he wouldn't harm her. _Hah…I am so confused…hahaha…_

While Sasuke was driving along the bright Tokyo streets, Sakura watched the stores absentmindedly. Then Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"For now, he's your boss," Sasuke said, his voice, again emotionless and just direct, with no nonsense. "He's not supposed to do anything inappropriate."

"Hai…" Sakura said softly as she peered at him. His eyes, as usual dark and cold, were on the street. His hands, skillfully navigating the car through the traffic-filled Tokyo streets, were on the steering wheel. Sakura blushed as she remembered their hands touching and quickly pushed out of her mind. Sakura wondered miserably as she questioned whether he was just doing it for the sake of rules and regulations or if he… _Ahhhh I'm going crazy. No thinking. No thinking. No thinking…By the way…what happened!_ Sakura searched desperately for the feelings of hate she had for Sasuke not long ago.

Sakura gave out a sigh and peeked at Sasuke just as he took a quick glimpse of her. Making eye contact, Sakura turned away alarmed and fiddled with her fingers while Sasuke gave out a small, awkward 'ahem.'

They continued being silent, but Sasuke, realizing that he didn't know where Sakura lived, awkwardly forced himself to say something.

"Ano…Sakura-chan, ahem, where do you live again…?" Sasuke asked, a little red in the face.

Sakura stifled a giggle and replied softly, "Takahashi Buildings."

"I see," said Sasuke and turned sharply onto another road.

They rode in silence. Reaching the tall apartment buildings, he stopped the car. Neither of them knew what to say exactly. Sakura got out, bowed, and said, "Arigato gozaimashita. Ano, sayonara."

Sasuke said goodbye as well in his usual cold tone, but only this time, with a hint of awkwardness. He waited until she reached the gate and went inside the building, then sped off. Sakura turned around and watched as the car became smaller and smaller, eventually vanishing out of sight…_Sasuke…_


	7. Help?

ichi ni san...**gomen**! eh...it's the summer...and i've had to go to the summer program where i teach ((annoying yet adorable)) litto kids, then i hafta "go" to classes at MIT XD hehe then there's my ever so beautiful procrastination skills...XD yup yupz buh ne! here's the seventh chappy! now i hafta go kidnap sasuke...heheee

* * *

**Help?**

Arriving at work that day, Sakura tried to balance her two cups of Starbucks coffee, several folders and her bag as walked in. A thousand thoughts clouded her mind and distracted her. She had no idea how the situation was between Kano and Sasuke, nor did she know how she fit into it. She made sure she took the coffee with extra, extra sugar that morning. _Uh that should keep me up the whole day…hopefully._

Rubbing her eyes as she yawned, she dreamt of her comfy bed at home. She didn't get to sleep well that night. Her night had been plagued with, well, they could be called nightmares filled with kisses chasing her, Sasuke's evil look, and an occasional duck waddling past her, which confused the hell out of her.

She got off the elevator and went straight to her office. _Hm, I don't feel very well…Maybe I'll feel better later._

Inside her office, seated comfortably, she fumbled around her bag for her compact mirror when a knock at the door brought her attention to a smiling Kano at the door.

Getting up, Sakura bowed and said, "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Kano-sama."

"Ohayoo, Sakura-chan." Kano smiled pleasantly, and Sakura wondered if he actually recalled any of what happened last night. "I've come to personally invite you to the ball next week! It'll be attended by my workers and Sasuke-kun's workers. I hope you can make it. Here is your invitation."

Kano handed her a small card wrapped in petal-made paper and tied with a lovely silk ribbon. Then he left the room. _Wow a ball…I'll have to get a pretty dress!_

Sakura sat down at her desk and turned the invitation over in her hands. No doubt Sasuke would be there…_Omg what am I thinking! Seriously, Sakura, get a grip on yourself._ Sakura shook off any remaining tricky feelings and got to work.

At lunch, she went to visit her fellow co-workers at her other workplace. Walking in, she nearly got suffocated by Chiaki, one of the girls there, in a big bear hug. "Sakura-chan! Oh we've missed you so much! Why didn't you come and visit earlier!"

The pink-haired girl's face nearly became the matching color of her hair. "Gomen nasai!" Sakura made a sharp bow and smiled shyly.

"Iieeee, daijobu, daijobu!" the blonde girl grinned. "Let's go and tell Sasuke-sama who's visiting us today!"

"Eh? Ma-matte," Sakura smiled nervously. "Ano, th-that's not necessary…"

"Hm?" Chiaki questioned. "Why not? He's the boss! He should know!"

"Eh…hehe…" Sakura watched uneasily as Chiaki bounded off in search of the their oh-so-wonderful boss. Meanwhile, she made the most of the time she had before being under Sasuke's watch.

"Ino-chan," Sakura called to her friend. Ino turned around. Surprised, she smiled and walked over to Sakura.

"Sakura…what are you doing here?" Ino asked pleasantly.

"Nandeee? Aren't you happy to see me?" Sakura asked, her eyes squinting in a kawaii, suspicious fashion.

Ino laughed and patted her on the head. "Of course!"

Everyone crowded over to them greeting Sakura. She was surrounded on all sides by people. The workplace seemed like a marketplace with all the talking and noise. As Sakura tried her best to say hi back to all of them, she felt like her energy was being drained from her. _Ugh…I must be tired…maybe it's just a lack of sleep…_

"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Konnichiwa!"

Just when Sakura felt her head throb and her body weaken, out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke came into sight just as she collapsed unconscious…

Opening her eyes slowly, she shut them again as the light seemed to hurt them.

"Sakura, daijobu?" she heard a familiar voice say. It was a strong voice. The correct combination of deepness and attractiveness. Strong and authoritative. Realizing who she was describing in her subconscious state, her eyes snapped open and they stared into the face of her boss.

Deeply embarrassed to let him see her in such a weak state, she sat up and took off the small yellow towel that was draped on her forehead.

"Sakura, nande," Sasuke called out. He snatched the towel, pushed her back onto the tatami mat, and put the towel on her forehead again. He pulled the quilt over her shoulders as he said, "You're too weak to be so rash. Don't be an idiot."

The sniffling, pale-faced, pink-haired girl watched from behind her tired green eyes. Watching her, he felt something pull at his heartstrings. He felt the need to help her. To comfort her. To **protect** her. The realization and feeling brought a shock of horror, and it must have showed on his face because Sakura suddenly looked worried.

"Ano…am I sick? Or did I die…or something like that…? Hehe…"

"Uh, no, nothing of the sort," Sasuke tried to keep his voice emotionless now. Surprised that it was a struggle, he turned his back to her to tidy up the room.

Sakura looked at her surroundings. The room was beautifully and yet simply furnished and set up. The simple Japanese paintings hung on the soft-colored walls and the simple Japanese furniture gave the room a very warm atmosphere. Simple flower arrangements were displayed on the window sill. The traditional garden outside was absolutely beautiful. Almost like a picture. Peaceful and serene. Sakura frowned as she tried to figure out where she was. She wasn't aware of any room like that in the office. Her attention then switched to Sasuke. She watched his back as he fumbled around with medicine bottles and wet towels.

"Ano…Sasuke-sama," she managed softly. "Where am I?"

"My house."

Sakura said 'oh' when it had sunk into her brain. She looked around nervously. Suddenly, Sasuke turned around with a sort of grin on his face. It terrified Sakura.

"Don't worry," Sasuke's handsome face half smiled and half grinned. "Nothing will happen to you."

Sakura watched him dumbfounded. She blinked a couple of times, not sure of what his "real" intentions were. He just chuckled and left the room. Sakura looked to the ceiling. She lifted her arms helplessly to it and sighed. _Oh my…I'm going to die, aren't I?_


	8. Conflict?

konnichiwa! hihihi hehe...guesh wa! here's the eight chappy n there's more good news! i was actually good this time and wrote more than i usually write! XD it was hardwork :sweatdrop: hehe i wrote it in a rush of unknown inspiration that kicked my procrastination habits all the way to some helpless priest of a japanese temple while i was on my quest to kidnap sasuke...buh dun worry! he ish well in the hospital. my procrastination habits weren't, um, that bad...XD now i must go do something random. ja ne!

* * *

**Conflict?  
**  
Sasuke gathered the things thrown all about the room and left the room with everything in his arms. Sakura wondered why he didn't call a maid. He came back into the room after a few minutes with people in white coats following him. She watched them talk to Sasuke while he listened deep in thought. A red-haired lady in her early forties came over to her and checked her temperature and pulse while the others occupied themselves with other tasks that Sakura couldn't identify. _Doctors..?_

Sakura shivered as she felt like she was being watched. Her eyes rested on Sasuke and soon her suspicion was confirmed. Sasuke had been watching her out of his eye and looked away when he realized that Sakura had caught his gaze. _Eh…?_

The doctors left after they spoke to Sasuke briefly. He had only nodded in response. Sakura watched him timidly. His handsome face was troubled. His beautiful dark hair was a little tousled making him look even cuter. Blushing slightly, she turned to look out the window.

"Ano…who were all those people?" Sakura asked after a minute.

"My private physicians," Sasuke answered.

"Oh…" _He has private doctors? Wow…_ "So…ano, am I alright?"

"You will be," he said matter-of-factly.

"Ano, don't you need to tend to the company…? Who's filling in for you since you're not there?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke looked out into the garden. He seemed to be watching the small birds at the little creek intently. Slipping his hands into his pockets, he turned to leave and simply said, "There are more important things in life."

He left the room and two maids stepped in. Sakura was aware that they were there to heed to her every need.

"Hajimashite, yoroshiku, Sakura-san," the maids said and bowed. One was probably in her fifties and the other in her thirties. The older maid seemed really sweet and friendly.

"Eh, hajimashite, yoroshiku," Sakura said and bowed her head slightly.

They smiled at her and she smiled sweetly back, but couldn't push the probing thoughts out of her head. She just stared at the door. His answer had taken her by surprise. _What did he mean that there were more important things in life…? I mean like…his company is really important to him…I remember my first day on the job; he was so…evil and self-centered? It's kind of strange for him to be so laidback about it now…_

Night approached and Sakura got bored from sleeping. She could still see the sun going down into the light purplish blue sky. Suddenly having an urge to get up, she sat up and looked for something else to wear other than the cute cotton pajama-like dress she had on. _Welll…I wouldn't want to dirty this, now do I? That Sasuke just needs to buy the best of everything, doesn't he? This little cotton dress probably costs more than what I pay for regular clothes._

Sakura suddenly stopped to think if Sasuke had already had the dress in storage in the house or he specially bought if for…_Ahhhh **what **am I thinking! Oh wait…that's right. I'm not thinking!_ Laughing like a silly little girl to herself, she continued on her quest for something to wear.

Scanning the room, she saw a beautiful soft pink kimono robe laid out on the dresser. Creeping gingerly to it, she put her hand on it and felt how soft it was. She hugged it like a teddy bear because it felt so nice. When she was just about to think of something related to 'him', she stopped the thoughts dead in their tracks and just wrapped her kimono tighter around her and stepped outside. The rush of cool air was refreshing. Looking around, she could tell that the garden was specially landscaped. It was absolutely breathtaking with beauty. _That Sasuke really put in a fortune for this…That Sasuke must have more money than the Emperor himself._

Sakura suddenly laughed softly to herself when an image of Sasuke with the Emperor's robes on popped into her head. Then her laughing stopped when she realized the devastation and chaos that would occur if Sasuke really became the Emperor. _Oiii…._

Reverting her attention back to the garden, a huge grin appeared on the pink-haired girl's face. Lush greenery was everywhere. The whole garden snowed in soft pink. Fragrant scents hung on every branch of the garden. She looked back at the house and saw that it really wasn't a "house" at all. It was more like a gigantic mansion. The mansion probably took up more than several acres, not including all the facilities it would probably housed. She stood on tiptoes and peered around. She caught glimpse of a gigantic swimming pool complete with a refreshment bar and beautiful scenery. There were much more that she couldn't see. There also several guards she could see around the place that most definitely had guns…Maids and butlers were also stationed at every possible place of the mansion. She stood watching awed for a few minutes, but then shivered to think who would be unfortunate enough to be living with Sasuke. _Oh wait…that's me rite now, isn't it?_

Sakura turned back to look at the garden. She couldn't help thinking of how clever Sasuke was to have such an exquisite mansion and yet have a section of it completely traditional and beautiful. Realizing that her attention was once again diverted, she tried to focus on the garden. Tall sakura trees covered with sakura blossoms were scattered throughout the garden. Sakura smiled with delight when she found a slow trickling waterfall. She looked into the shallow crystal clear water. A pale-faced girl stared back. She splashed the water and her image soon disappeared.

Standing up, she decided to walk around the huge garden. Small colorful birds flew to and fro. She was showered with soft sakura petals slowing floating to the ground every step she took. Sakura lie on the soft grass under the trees. Tired, she fell asleep. Meanwhile, in the house, everyone was rushing about because they didn't know where she was.

Sasuke walked into her room and ran a hand through his dark hair. _Dammit, it's a hell of a time for her to be playing hide and seek._ Looking out into the garden, he realized that she might have gone out. He stepped outside and waited till his eyes adjusted to the dark. Walking among the sakura trees, he spotted Sakura on the grass in the pink kimono he got for her. His heart got caught in his throat as he feared the worst. He rushed over and shook her. He checked her pulse and finding it normal, he let her go slowly so that she wouldn't catch him holding her. Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked around a little dazed. The sky had turned a pitch black and the moon was already high up in the sky glowing softly. Stars also filled the sky shining like diamonds. She looked at Sasuke, yawned softly and tried to get up. Finding herself a little weak, Sasuke helped her up.

"Were you out here the whole time?" he asked between pursed lips. He slipped his hands into his pockets and turned his back on her as he walked back to the looming mansion.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked. She didn't understand why he seemed mad. Following slowly behind him, she plopped back on the bed once inside the room and sat up in a flash when she saw that he was still in the room staring at her with an odd expression. "Ano…doushite no?"

"Heh, nothing," Sasuke simply said. Her dark-haired boss now stared at her with dark, unwavering eyes. She couldn't decipher the odd expression on his face. It was a mixture of anger and something else. It confused and terrified her. She didn't know what he might be angry with her now since she didn't do anything wrong. Sakura jumped when he suddenly spoke.

"Dinner's going to be late today. It's at nine." Then he left without another word. As soon as he left, the maids stepped in again.

"Sakura-san, come on now," one of the maids said. "You need to take a bath first."

"Hai," Sakura said cheerfully even though Sasuke lingered at the back of her head. She stepped into the bathroom and turned back embarrassed and confused when she saw that the maids had followed her in. "Eh…"

"Nani, Sakura-san?" they asked.

Apparently, they were going to help her take a bath…Sakura's face turned a deep red as she tried to explain that she could take a bath herself. When they finally left her alone, she blew a sigh of relief and sat down on the bathroom's carpeted floor. _Wow…you don't need to do **anything** yourself in this house, eh, mansion._

Sakura emerged from the bathroom half an hour later refreshed and ready to "take on the world" or Sasuke for that matter. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she realized she had no clean clothes with her. The maids only smiled and went to the closet in the room. They pulled it open and an impressive display of brand name clothes shone in front of her. It ranged from casual clothes to active wear to evening gowns. There were even several pairs of different shoes there for her. Sakura stood there for a couple of moments just dumbfounded. When she finally recovered, she shook her head and stepped shyly towards the clothes.

"A-Are those for me..?" she asked incredulous.

"Hai, Sakura-san," the maids smiled. "Sasuke-sama had a few young maids go out to specially buy these for you. He wanted to make sure they fitted your taste." The maids winked and laughed to themselves. Several more maids knocked and crowded into the room. They beamed at Sakura.

"Looks like Sasuke-sama likes you," they all teased her. "He usually just buries himself in his work and **never** notices any woman. No matter how beautiful or whatever she is. We were getting worried, but hey, he seems to have some sense left. We're SO glad that he's brought a girl home." Sakura found her face warming up. Once again, her cheeks nearly matched the color of her hair. The maids looked at her, and then asked, "Well what are you waiting for? The young master is probably waiting for you impatiently. I bet he'd be glad to see you in one of the dresses he bought for you. And yes, he bought the dresses himself. They were very expensive."

"Eh! He only brought me home here because I was really sick. There's nothing else. He's my boss. My, eh, caring boss…" Sakura covered her face in panic. "Besides, I can't accept all this…it isn't right! I just can't take this!"

"Don't be silly, Sakura-san!" they all said. "You'll break his _heart _if you don't!"

At that, Sakura's face burned up. "I'm going home!" She frantically tried to gather her things, but the maids overpowered her and forced her into a dress. They had picked out a slender black dress. It was simple and yet beautiful in its design. The strategically placed diamonds were well placed and complimented the dress beautifully. The dress glittered when she moved. Waterfalls of tears fell down Sakura's animated face as she thought of what horror she'd have to face at dinner with Sasuke. _Oi._

The maids also made her sit there while they styled her hair into pretty waves and put on long, glittering earrings for her.

"You have to sweep him off his feet!" they all said as they all primped her up like a doll.

When they were done, they led her to the dining room at which she tried to escape several times. They had to walk through huge hallways filled with fancy lights and huge portraits of the Uchiha clan. The hallways seemed endless. The ceiling was tall and decorated with extravagant designs. All furnishing or decorating of the mansion was lavish and expensive. Sakura breathed deeply. _Okay I'm alright…I'm alright…nothing wrong with this huge, intimidating, scary house…hehehe…_

Treading carefully into the huge dinning room, Sakura was once again blown away. The huge room could have served at least fifty people. Yet, there was no one there except Sasuke at the table and the maids stationed there. Some were putting dishes on the table and the others waiting on him. The huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling was magnificent and beautiful. The crystals sparkled and shone with a glow. The room wasn't elaborately furnished, but still was simply gorgeous.

"Konbanwa," Sakura said softly. _Does he live alone in this humongous mansion?_

Sasuke responded by nodding without looking up. Sakura walked awkwardly up to the table and he looked up for something else, but his gaze stopped on Sakura. He put down his glass of champagne and coughed an awkward ahem. Picking up his glass of champagne again, he said, trying to sound like he was inattentive, "You look nice."

"Arigato," Sakura said softly. "Ano, you look nice too." Her cheeks were blushing fiercely while she played with her hands bashfully. She stood there awkwardly wondering where she should sit. When she realized that she was free to choose, she sat down across from Sasuke at the huge table. A maid brought her a glass of champagne, but Sakura didn't drink and preferred water so the maid went and got her a glass of water instead. They seemed to be just sitting there waiting for all the dishes to arrive when someone's familiar voice made Sakura nearly choke on her water.

"'Ellooo," Kano said playfully as he strode into the room with all the confidence of a kangaroo. (A/Nßeh why a kangaroo, you ask? I don't know…XD). Sakura choked back her water and coughed. Kano looked at Sakura, grinned widely and waltzed over to her. Taking her hand and kissing it, he flashed her one of his heart-melting smiles and said, "Sakura-chan, ogenki desu ka?"

"Eh, hai, eh, hehe, ano, konbanwa, Kano-sama," Sakura said trying to gain back what little composure she had.

"Yo, Sasuke-kun," Kano called to Sasuke.

"Konbanwa," Sasuke said carefully.

"Guess what!" Kano said cheerfully turning back to Sakura. "I got you somethinggg!" Kano had been hiding a teddy bear and a bouquet of red roses behind his back. Sakura touched the teddy bear. It had a red ribbon and it was made of the softest material. She smelled the roses and couldn't help but smile.

"Arigato, Kano-sama," Sakura smiled graciously and bowed.

Kano pouted a little and looked at Sakura with the most heart-melting smile. "What happened to Kano…kun?"

Sakura blushed and smiled shyly. "Eh…I guess it won't hurt for me to call you Kano…kun."

"That's right!" Kano grinned handsomely.

Sakura glanced quickly in Sasuke's direction and was met with the same odd, cryptic expression. He gave a small awkward ahem and Kano chuckled. "Sasuke-kunnn, I'm sooo jealous of you. You got to spend an entireee afternoon with Sakura-chan hereeee."

Sasuke just said 'heh'. He continued swirling his champagne in his glass. Sakura could see the hard line of his jaw. _Is he…angry?_

Kano went and plopped right down in the seat beside hers. Dinner started. First were the appetizers, and then the main course followed by dessert. The dinner was great. All throughout it, Sakura kept very quiet while Kano kept up lively, mostly one-sided chatter with Sasuke and always gave Sakura his full attention. Kano never failed in piling Sakura's plate with food as high as it could go. Sasuke would watch silently with his usual cold expression.

When dinner ended, Kano wiped his mouth elegantly and stood up. He bowed and thanked Sasuke for a great dinner. Sasuke only nodded back in return.

"Sakura-chan, I wish you a full recovery in Sasuke-kun's hospitality," Kano said with Sakura's hand in his. His usual charming smile was mesmerizing she couldn't help looking into his handsome brown eyes. He then kissed her hand and stood up. Sakura stood up timidly and also excused herself from the table. She said goodnight to the two young men and returned to her room.

They watched her tiny figure disappear. Sasuke, with a calm but slightly irritated expression, and Kano, with a calm and cheery expression, faced each other. There was a slight hint of tension in the air and the two old friends watched each other carefully. Kano was the first to break the tension. He laughed softly and spoke.

"Funny," he said, still smiling. "Are we after the same thing?"

Sasuke kept his eyes on the champagne he was swirling in his glass. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well, if that's how you treat the case…" Kano said, the charming smile still on his face, but his demeanor serious. "I just want you to know, my good friend, Sasuke Uchiha, that I fully intend to make Sakura _mine_."

* * *

hihihi again! hehe did u like the ending? onegai shimasuuu, review XD  



	9. Hint of Trouble

hihihiiii hehe. how are you all! (trying to distract you from my long idleness ahem ahem) XD i'm a lazy nyako oi. i like to write with inspiration hehehe...lemme kidnap sasuke as my muse! muahahaha XDD i should shaddup now hehe. it's a short chappy this time, gomen ne!

* * *

**Hint of Trouble**

She opened her eyes and quickly shut them again. Sakura did this for about five times before her head start to hurt. Opening her eyes again, she decided once **again** that it wasn't a dream. Climbing out of bed, she dragged herself lazily to the glass door that led to the garden. It was a beautiful day. The clouds seemed to dance about the bright blue sky, while the sun threw its golden rays about the land.

Sakura quickly changed and went down to the kitchen. Stepping into the kitchen, she stopped for a few seconds when she spotted Sasuke reading a newspaper at the table. His eyes looked up briefly. She quietly said good morning to everyone. Sitting down, she took a deep breath.

"Ano…Sasuke-sama, thank you very much for all the kindness you've shown me," Sakura began uneasily. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you. However, I should be going home today. I feel much better." She smiled as kind of a way to reinforce what she said.

He simply stared at her. His expression unwavering. He wore a dark navy blue suit, which brought out his handsome and tall frame. He didn't say a word. Sakura laughed nervously as she was painfully aware of his handsome presence in the bright morning light. _Omg I have **got to** get out of here…I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore…I mean like it's Sasuke bastard….oi…._

"Very well," Sasuke replied simply without even looking up at her again.

"Thank you for everything," Sakura said with a slight bow.

The maids started waving and gesturing wildly behind him with their hands trying to tell her to stay. Sakura smiled shyly and shook her head. Sakura stood up to go gather her things from her room.

"Eh, Sakura-san," one of the maids called. "Aren't you at least going to eat some breakfast first?"

"No. Thank you, but I don't have time," Sakura explained. "Ano, Kano-sama called this morning. I have to meet him at the Tokyo Saku Mall. Something about an urgent issue…ano, I didn't hear much. He was talking so fast. I only caught a few words…ball dance…shopping…dress? Now why would he want a dress, I wonder?" Sakura pondered over this as she made her way to her room.

Sasuke's eyes snapped up suddenly. He knew what Kano was going to do. So did the maids. That bastard was going to take her shopping for a dress to the ball.

Sakura, standing outside the entrance to the mall, looked around. Still no sight of Kano. There was a breeze and it lifted her hair gently. She readjusted her silk scarf and walked around a bit. There was this one guy who came up to her offering to take her home. His home. Sakura had politely declined while clutching her cell phone. While she didn't have to call the cops because it wasn't serious, she wondered who she would have called. In the end, she decided she needed a dog to protect her and not err...anyone.

She stood watching the big entrance of the seven-floor mall as if it were of great interest. All around her, the cars whizzing past, the footsteps of people, and the regular city noises mixed together to be just one irregular hum. She jumped when someone suddenly spoke behind her. Sakura turned around. Kano stood in front of her smiling handsomely.

"Ano, o-ohayoo, Kano-kun…" Sakura managed.

"Oyahoo," Kano chuckled. "Did I startle you?"

Sakura, laughing nervously, said, "Of course not…I was just…enjoying the view..."

"Yes, I can see," winked Kano. "That door is fascinating."

Sakura blushed fiercely. She laughed shyly and didn't know what to say.

"Now shall we?" asked Kano, extending his arm to her.

Sakura stared at his arm clueless. "Eh?"

Kano laughed. "You didn't think we were going to have a business meeting at the mall, did you?"

Sakura tried to laugh as his intentions dawned on her. "Oh…hahaha…so…we're going dress shopping…for me, huh?"

"Of course." Kano said with a sly smile on his lips.

Sakura laughed nervously. She was aware of a group of snobby girls checking Kano out and giving her envious/death glares. Not wanting to attract any more attention, she declined the offer of his arm. She could hear their chatter.

"_Check out the handsome devil…_"

"_His smile makes me weak all over."_

_"Just his smile? Dammit, he's a fine piece of-!"_ (Sakura was glad she got interrupted. She didn't want to hear it!)

_"He's obviously rich…look at him."_

_"He has a really cute butt." _They giggled.

_"Watch me."_

Sakura realized that one of the young women had decided to try to catch his attention. She was tall. At least a few good inches taller than her. A rich head of blonde curls came down a little past her shoulder. Her green eyes were sharp and sly-looking. Her lips were carefully painted red. She was certainly beautiful and had a figure to go with it.

She walked into him. Dropping her purse with an 'oops,' she feigned an innocent look. Shooting Kano a seductive pout, she bent to pick up her purse. Kano beat her to it and picked it up for her. All her friends in the group watched intently.

"I'm very sorry," Kano smiled as he handed her purse to her. Sakura noted how the girl touched his hand when she received it. She smiled sweetly at him through her long lashes.

"Yumiko Ono," the girl said, extending her hand.

"Kano Fujiwara," Kano said, with one of his smiles. "And this is Sakura Haruno."

Sakura, surprised, bowed and greeted her politely. She could see that Yumiko was displeased that he had introduced her as well…as if she were important to him. Quickly hiding her disappointment, Yumiko tried to charm him with her calculated laughs and conversation. Kano did seem charmed by her, which irritated Sakura a bit.

They all started to walk together. Yumiko smiled when he spoke and threw her head back in seductive giggles when he told jokes. After a while, she even took to holding onto his arm.

When Sakura had had enough, she stopped suddenly. They had walked quite a few feet before they noticed.

"Sakura-chan, doushite no?" he asked innocently.

"Kano-kun, I just remembered that I'm very busy. You may enjoy Yumiko-san's company here, but I'm sorry to say I need to go." Sakura said everything with a strange calm and even showed Yumiko that she too knew how to say everything sweetly seductive. "Oh, and, Sasuke bought a dress for me already."

That threw Kano off. Sakura saw that his handsome smile faltered just a bit. Turning on her heel, she threw her silky pink hair back and walked towards the elevator. Stepping into the elevator and turning around, she saw that Yumiko had already succeeded in pulling him toward a store, or in other words, away from her, but she did catch the slight glance back from Kano.

* * *

don't worryyy hehe. sakura won't end up with kanooo. maybe. hehehe. but definitely keep an eye on that girl! she seems evil, ne? o and don't worryyy, sasuke will show up. byebyes, see you next time! x chu x hehe XD 


	10. Worry

hihiiii mina! how are youuuu? now before you strangle me hehe, if you will listen to my heart-stopping story, you will understand why i've, um, not written for so long (sympathetic grin) hehe. my heart has been yearning for sasuke day and night, and now i think it's broken. the end. hehe XD well, enjoy this chappyyyy

* * *

**Worry**

Sakura marched out of the building with the sound of her heels clicking against the marble floor. Outside the Tokyo Saku Mall, she glanced around briefly and walked down the road absentmindedly. As if she suddenly remembered, the tinge of anger heavy on her chest welled up again. _Stupid Kano. So taken away by some pretty girl…I'm not going back to the office for today. I don't feel up to working. _

Multiple plots of the sidewalk were planted with flowers making the road seem lit up like a colorful Japanese lantern. Stopping at a bench on the sidewalk, Sakura sat down and stared at the speeding objects passing her on the road. The endlessly-in-motion cars bothered her for some reason and she wanted to scream.

Something in the back of her mind nagged at her and needed some attention, but Sakura shoved it aside. The wind blew her hair out of her face. It cooled her head. Standing up again, she walked in the direction of Sakura Park.

At the park, the grassy park wasn't exactly the best place for walking around in heels. Sakura nearly fell flat on her face a few times until she finally took them off and padded barefoot to her favorite spot in the park. The park was planted full of flowering trees, especially sakura blossoms as the name of the park would suggest. The air was sweet and the grass cool under her feet. It was under the Mokuren Tree where she finally breathed deeply. _I'm losing my mind._

She sat down against the tree's slender trunk and admired its bountiful pink buds. Picking up a soft bud, she slipped it into her hair. Sakura watched two little kids aged between four and ten run around on the green grass flying their bright onigiri kites. They were laughing happily while their parents sat on a nearby park bench looking on proudly. It was the perfect picture of a family. _I wonder if I'll have such a beautiful family…_ A deep blush crawled up Sakura's neck as she realized what she was thinking.

Sakura played with her hands as she pushed probing thoughts out of her mind. Looking up at the blue sky, she closed her eyes with a tired sigh and let herself drift away with reminiscences of her childhood dreams. Since a little girl, she had dreamed of marrying a (very handsome) true love. They would wed in a grand feast in the Eiffel Tower of Paris. Her wedding dress, she decided, would be the most beautiful and elegant. Tons of frills and elaborate ribbons would decorate it. The dress also had to be at least twenty feet long - or some other unreasonable number - with adorable flower girls holding her dress.

A simple silver tiara would sit on her head. A graceful veil pulled over her face should tempt and draw people's gazes. It should increase the suspense and anticipation of the moment it would be lifted and her face revealed. Then in a grand finale, her love would pick up her delicate, gloved hand and slip on her finger the biggest pink diamond ring. Giving her a kiss, he'll carry her away to a wonderful, romantic honey moon in Fiji. _Who is my prince charming? Has he showed up yet? Is he lost?_

Sakura laughed out loud now because as a little girl, she was sure it was going to happen. A fairytale wedding. Her wonderful prince. Thinking of dresses, her heart suddenly fell again.

Staring at all the colorful dotted green trees in the park, Sakura vaguely remembered saying to Kano that Sasuke had already bought her a dress…which was partly true. He did -lots of them- but she hadn't agreed to take any with her. The maids had tried to make her, but being stubborn, she refused. She felt that a dress was…special in a weird sort of way. Sakura wearing a dress he bought for her was just too weird…because it would be the main thing she would be wearing. The main attention. A tribute to him. If she was wearing just a skirt or top however, she would also be wearing other things **he** didn't buy. It would balance out. Sakura dropped her face into the palms of her hands in frustration. _Oiii_, _what should I do? Go back and take a dress? Buy a dress? Oh…Sakura, you just love getting yourself into these tight spots, don't you…?_

Standing up suddenly, Sakura decided she needed to get back to her apartment to think. Strolling to the sidewalk, she caught sight of some dark hair and her heart skipped a beat. Bringing her face to look across the street, Sakura's mouth parted in surprise. There he was standing all by himself staring into the sky. His mysterious, dark outline in the bright sun. The wind moved his dark hair gently and his hands rested in his pockets. Sasuke, dark and beautiful, stood quietly among the bright green trees. She must have been staring so hard that he turned around.

Sakura dropped her gaze quickly. Her heart beat seemed to beat louder and louder every moment. A sense of dread clung to her. Did he see me, Sakura wondered with panic. She ducked into a taxi to avoid his potent gaze. Ushering the clueless driver to move **immediately**, she only peered out the window when the yellow car was speeding away with a mile between them.

Back in the safety of her own home, Sakura calmed her nerves and made a cup of green tea. I have to unpack, Sakura thought. The maids had dragged a suitcase into her room that morning. They stuffed it with clothes, and didn't even give her a choice on whether she wanted to take the clothes or not by having it delivered to her house. Now in her apartment, lunging the suitcase onto her bed, Sakura started unpacking mindlessly. _Eli Tahari chiffon tops. Gucci skirts and pants. Tiffany earrings and necklaces. Fendi shoes and purses. Vera Wang dress. Traditional Kimono. Versace blouses. Wait…DRESS!_

Sakura quickly picked up the piece of clothing. Turning it slowly in her hands, she stared at it incredulously. Unmistakably, it was one of the dresses that Sasuke bought for her. Thinking hard, she tried to figure out HOW it could have slipped into her suitcase because she was sure she saw everything being put in (while being pinned down). A note bearing the seal of the Uchiha Clan slipped out of the dress. She bent down and picked it up. On the note, it said:

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_Silly girl! Do you really want to break our poor master's heart and risk killing him? By the way, here's a dress! You'll need it (smily face).  
_

_-Sasuke-sama's maids_

Sakura's eyes nearly fell out. Tears streamed down her animated face. _Oi. They are certainly…determined and stubborn also._

Hanging up the dress, she sat on her bed and stared at it. It was a different dress. Not the one she wore to dinner. A nicer one. Laying back on the bed, she closed her eyes and tried to decide whether she should wear it to the ball. If she did, she knew there would be definitely comments on the dress - and questions on where she bought it. She certainly couldn't lie…

Sitting up, Sakura tried to sort out the facts. She needed a dress. Sasuke bought her a dress. She had told Kano that Sasuke had gotten her a dress. So she would just have to wear the dress. In her head, a traitorous voice said _yes, you know you want to_, but she pushed it aside. She took a shower and refreshed herself. She knew she had to go back to work and her "vacation" had to be cut short. Slipping into a new outfit, she stared at herself in the mirror. _Not bad._

Sakura laughed, embarrassed that she admired herself. She really didn't look that bad compared to that **Yumiko** earlier, she decided. Her suit hugged and fitted her curves that most young women would die for. The not-too-short-office skirt showed off her nice legs and her hair framed her soft face. The green eyes were a mixture of the vast sky and green sea.

Outside Kano's office building, she quickly walked in before she had time to convince herself otherwise. Rounding the corner to her office, she clutched her purse tightly and tried to make out which key she needed from the chain of keys she held.

"Sakura…"

Sakura paused at the sound of her name. Looking up, she faced Kano. Sasuke stood behind him. Surprised, she stepped back unconsciously and her mouth dropped open a little. Dropping her gaze, she was aware that her face warmed.

"Sasuke-sama. Kano-kun," Sakura said with a stiff, polite bow. "What a pleasant surprise." Her face was slightly flushed. _What's wrong with me?_

When she looked up, her eyes fleeted over Sasuke briefly. He had a level face on, but it was slightly uneasy, but more irritated. Kano stepped forward smiling handsomely. _What was he doing at the park earlier? D-did he see me?_

"Sasuke was over for a brief business talk with me. Since he was here and we didn't know if you were coming to the ball or not, we came to ask you." _What is he thinking right now?_

The sound of Sasuke's name jolted her back into reality and she looked over at Sasuke, then quickly dropped her gaze. _Oh yeah…I never replied…_

"Ano, of course I am coming" Sakura managed and smiled.

"Wonderful!" Kano smiled.

They left. Sasuke hadn't spoken a single word. Back in her office, Sakura spent most of her time staring out the window. She didn't know what she was thinking, but maybe it was a good thing, she decided.

After some time, Sakura decided to stretch her legs and stepped out of the office. On her way to store some files, she stopped to get herself a cup of coffee. Walking into the coffee room, Sasuke came into view; once again taken by surprise, it stole her breath away. The files in her hands crashed to the floor as she struggled to regain her composure. She was vaguely aware that Kano was also in the room.

She quickly knelt to the floor and gathered the scattered files. Another pair of hands came into view. Looking up, she looked into Sasuke's dark eyes. Her breath got caught. The pink-haired girl dropped her gaze quickly as she didn't know what might be revealed from her eyes…Standing up with the files back in her arms, she bowed several times, uttered her thanks, and walked out a little shaken. _I really am going crazy._ _I need a psychiatrist maybe…hahaha…_

Kano, watching the whole affair play out in front of him, narrowed his eyes bothered. Earlier, Sakura was self-composed and confident. She even gave him quite a shock with her sure smiles and the comment about the dress…and he was pretty sure he had detected a hint of what might had been more than just mere frustration… Sasuke, meanwhile, had stood back up and was watching him. He betrayed no emotions in his voice or eyes. Damn him, Kano thought irritably.

"I'll see you at the dance tonight," Sasuke said, before he too walked out.

Kano nodded, but his mind was elsewhere. A nagging thought bothered him. Did that bastard realize? Earlier, Sakura had said his name first when she turned around…

* * *

(Answers to received Q's)_  
_

**inuyashafangirl333**, sasuke bought sakura clothes during her stay at his mansion and dresses were among them hehe

**shirO-chan**, i dunnooo, do YOU think sakura is jealous? XD

**-Whoeva.I.Can.B-**, they are in their early twenties

**graviola**, sorry hehe, only sasuke and sakura are in this fic

**Teesesshielove**, i'm 600 years old! jk XD hehe. also, gomen and thank you for your kind words. yupz, i'm still writing...and um, i'm kinda scared of you actually hehe.


	11. What?

So...hello XD It's very nice to see you all again...after that long period of time hehe. Don't kill me and everything will be fine. This lazy nyako tries to work hard. Most of the time. Enjoy the chappy! Byes for now, I need my daily doses of Sasuke XD.

* * *

**What?  
**

The pink-haired girl stepped carefully out of the yellow cab in her high heels. Taking her taxi fare out of her purse, she passed it to the patiently waiting driver. Waving a goodbye, he sped off to catch another customer. Sakura breathed in deeply and looked up to stare at endless black. The pitch black sky was dotted with masses of small shimmering diamonds. Breathing out again, Sakura turned to face the huge social hall that loomed before her. _Here goes._

Sakura walked into the ball. The music and the chatter of people greeted her. She stood at the top of a grand stairway that led down to the dance floor. She was nearly overwhelmed by everything. Sasuke and Kano's work force combined was a huge number not to be taken lightly. There were a great many people on the dance floor and many at their tables chatting also . Others stood around engaging exciting conversations with people they met.

The ballroom was enormous and could probably house a thousand people. Its curved ceiling was painted a lovely golden color. A great chandelier sparkled and gleamed in the bright room. The majestic stairway could make any girl feel like a princess just waiting to come down to meet her prince. Beautiful elaborate curtains framed the magnificent windows skillfully making one feel entrapped in a wonderful, eternal fairy tale within the ballroom. Expensive paintings decorated the walls, while beautiful sculptures guarded corners. No matter how simple the great room seemed at first, at second glance one could see the effort, expense, and superior skills that went into designing it. The atmosphere created was simply awe-inspiring.

Sakura didn't want to run into anyone she did not want to see yet. There was still many people coming in through the doors. Instead of going down the stairway, she turned to her right and walked on the balcony of the ballroom looking down on the people enjoying themselves. It was not a very wide balcony, which only served as a place for people to walk a bit and chat. Even on the balcony, it still seemed like a palace. She walked slowly. Thoughtfully. After what seemed like forever, she reached the end of the balcony and was back at the top of the grand stairway.

Taking a deep breath, she descended slowly down the stairway. Against the magnificence of the stairway, her beauty shone like a silent precious gem. Hugging her curves alluringly, the long strapless dress held breathless promises of the beauty of her concealed legs. The soft green chiffon dress brought out Sakura's clear emerald eyes. A light-matching scarf adorned her shoulders and entwined loosely around her slender arms to fall delicately at her sides. Her hair was pulled up in an elegant up-do decorated with two simple, delicate green roses. Sakura kept jewelry minimal. She wore a simply glittery necklace and a pair of small matching earrings.

"Miss, may I escort you to your table?" a voice sounded behind her on the stairway. Sakura turned to look up. A good-looking escort smiled at her. "I just don't know how you could've slipped anyone's notice."

Sakura bowed slightly and said, "Sakura Haruno." He came down the few more steps to stand beside Sakura and extended his arm. Smiling appreciatively, Sakura accepted it and they proceeded down the stairway.

At the base of the stairway, several heads turned. Many of Sakura's coworkers and friends rushed up to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Chiaki, her coworker from Sasuke's workplace, constricted her in another one of her famed bear hugs. The blonde girl suddenly stood back a step and beamed. "Oohhhh, kirei ne!" Heads bobbed up and down in the crowd. Sakura's face flushed with embarrassment.

"I-iie!" Sakura said shyly in front of everyone. "You all look lovely tonight."

"Of course!" everyone shouted and laughed. Many others went up to greet and hug Sakura.

Sakura suddenly remembered about her cute escort and found him standing patiently waiting for her. Guilt welled up inside her and excusing herself from everyone for a second, she trotted up to him to apologize and to tell him that he could he leave her. After the escort left with a sad grin, Sakura went back to her crowd of friends. (A/N who doesn't like a cute escort? Rarr XD)

"Sooo, Sakura-chan, got yourself a man yet?" Sakura's face flushed a deep red at that question. Everyone waited eagerly for her answer.

"Well I-" Before Sakura could answer, she caught sight of some dark hair. Her heart skipped a beat and she drew a deep breath. "Ano, not yet." Sakura mustered a smile. "Still looking." Sakura smiled teasingly at that. Everyone laughed.

The dark hair belonged to some man. A pinch of disappointment formed in her chest, but she pushed it away. A cheery song came on and the crowd scattered off to the dance floor. As Sakura turned in the direction of her table, a voice sounded behind her.

Turning again, a good-looking young man smiled at Sakura. He extended his hand with a sparkle in his eye, "Dance with me?"

Sakura laughed softly and nodded. He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor. As they danced, Sakura found him quite annoying as he had the tendency to let his touch linger too long. When the dance was over, Sakura bowed and hastily excused herself. Sakura went to stand where the crowds gathered and a persistent nagging feeling lay heavy on her chest. She scanned the crowds, then scolded herself. _I'm not looking for anyone…_

Needing a drink, Sakura accepted a glass of champagne from a waiter. Sipping it slowly, she froze when a group of men came into sight across the big dance floor. She sucked in her breath. Kano and Sasuke stood among business associates chatting.

Unable to tear her gaze away, she scolded herself again. Looking down momentarily to look at her glass, Sakura looked up and met Sasuke's dark eyes unexpectedly. She sucked in a deep breath. At that moment, it seemed like everything around ceased to exist. His eyes traveled down her body. A delightful shiver ran down her spine. A trace of surprise had touched Sasuke's handsome face. Sakura's face flushed a deep red as she remembered that she was wearing his dress. Before Sakura could be sure of the grin that quirked the corners of his mouth, he turned and brought his glass of champagne to his lips.

Sakura stared dumbfounded. A pair of hands grabbed her shoulders with a 'boo!' and she screamed. Whirling around, Sakura faced a laughing Ino.

"O-omg," Ino managed between bounds of suppressed laughter. "D-did you hear your s-scream!" Ino burst out laughing again.

"Ne, Ino-chan," Sakura stared at her in squinted, animated eyes. "You scared me."

"Indeed," Ino smiled.

"I thought I was being attacked by a dog."

At that, Ino burst out laughing again unable to help herself. "Sakura-chan, do you still have that irrational fear of harmless, adorable puppies?"

Sakura managed a weak smile and in her defense, said "Dogs, Ino. Big scary dogs! And puppies…"

Ino smiled and said, "Baka."

Sakura lifted her chin in a lofty manner and said, "So?"

Her good friend laughed and shook her head. They were chatting when everyone was asked to sit down. A speech was to be delivered.

Kano and Sasuke climbed the platform and stood in front of the musicians. Wolf calls and whistles sounded from the audience. No doubt many of the female employees adored their handsome bosses, Sakura thought to herself. Even the older female employees on the company wouldn't as much as bet an eyelash for fear of loosing sight of the two handsome devils.

In the bright light of the ballroom, their attractiveness hit her once again. Their tall, handsome physiques lured even the most stubborn eye. Kano's playful personality only did good for his good looks. Women were attracted to him like magnets. Sasuke, on the other hand, had a cool, reserved manner, which women found mysterious and dangerously attractive. His dark ebon hair framed his cold, onyx eyes that seemed to bore into a person's soul.

Sakura sat up with a shock when she realized she had missed the whole speech. She clapped alongside with everyone, but she hadn't heard one word. Sakura was adjusting her dress when several shadows thrown over the table made her look up.

Sasuke, and Kano, along with several other people she didn't recognize stood around the table.

"Good evening," Sakura said as she stood up quickly and bowed. They bowed and everyone sat down. _I knew there was something fishy about this table I was assigned to…It's bigger than most and is right in the front…Hell, it's the table for the powerful and important. How did I end up here?_

Sasuke watched Sakura's wide confused eyes over the rim of his glass of champagne. Stifling an amused grin, he drank the rest of his champagne.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Daring to look around to see who her table companions were, Sakura's mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of **Yumiko**. Yumiko, at the same time, wasn't quite pleased to see her. She sat in between Sasuke and Kano. Another blonde girl who resembled Yumiko sat beside Sasuke. While the girl was also beautiful, Sakura could tell she didn't really have much of brains. Shooting Sakura a sly smile, Yumiko shifted closer to Kano.

The multiple business associates at the table chatted with Kano and Sasuke. Sakura, for fear of offending anyone important to the company, kept silent.

"Daddy?" Yumiko said to one of the men. "Did you know I had just run into Kano the other day at the mall?"

"Really?" the man said amused. He was in his early fifties and looked every inch the rich, important boss. He was tall. His dark gray hair gave him character. "What a coincidence. Here you are meeting him for what was supposed to be the first time."

"Yeah, I know," Yumiko smiled at Kano, pursing her lips seductively. Then turning to her sister, she said, "Akina, you should have come shopping with me that day."

Akina, the other blonde girl, sighed and pouted, "Oneesan, I know! I wish I had. Why didn't I? Daddy, I really wanted to go too…Oh, but that day, some guy took me to the zoo on a date. Can you imagine that? The zoo for a date?" Akina laughed, then resumed her story. "The lions were like…so scary. They had big teeth. I've seen them on T.V. a lot, but I didn't know their teeth were **that** big."

Sakura tried not to comment on the simplicity of her mind. Stealing a glance at Sasuke, she could see the odd look on his face. He was obviously trying not to laugh. Turning to look at Kano, Sakura got a shock as she was looking into Kano's eyes. He lifted a glass, smiled, and drank. Sakura smiled uneasily.

As everyone made small talk, Sakura's cell phone went off. Standing up, embarrassed, Sakura bowed and excused herself from the table. Hastily making her way toward the door, she flipped open her cell phone. As she was about to speak, she looked up just in time to see the spill of champagne on the floor that a staff hadn't gotten to yet. Sakura let out a small gasp as she slipped, and quickly shut her eyes.

Opening her eyes again half a second later, she realized she wasn't on the floor. Her heart was thudding and her head felt light. She was in the arms of someone. Closing her eyes again, she opened them to look up timidly.

"Sa…Sasuke?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No, lovely. I'm Itachi." Sakura stared a few more moments at the familiar stranger.

"Uh.." Sakura blushed as she was aware that there was a circle of people standing around watching them. "Ano, thank you…I'm fine now…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Itachi said with a teasing note in his voice.

"Y-yes, thank you." He helped Sakura get up and she smoothed down her dress. Dropping her head embarrassed as she didn't know what to do about the crowd, she felt as if her heart was going to jump out.

"Itachi-sama!" Sakura looked up suddenly and was dumbfounded with awe as the crowd was no longer around them, but around **him**.

Sakura tapped Chiaki on the shoulder, who was prying to get a piece of Itachi as well, and asked bashfully, "Chiaki-chan, ano, what's this fuss about?"

"Omg, Sakura-chan! You don't know! It's Itachi-sama. Sasuke-sama's older brother. He doesn't come visit us often. Isn't he just so handsome!"

"Ah, I see."

Sakura had to step back as more and more people dashed straight toward Itachi. Some didn't even seem to see Sakura and nearly shoved her aside.

Sakura gasped because she had forgotten about her phone call. Grabbing her cell phone again, she blurted, "M-moshi moshi?"

"SAKURA!" Sakura's mom screamed on the other side.

"Mom…please don't speak that loud," Sakura whispered.

"How was I supposed to know what happened to my daughter?"

"Uh, hehe, gomen."

"Well, how are you? Enjoying yourself, Sakura? I heard this was an important night. Meet a good man, okay?"

"Na-nani!" Sakura's face turned bright pink as she tried to keep a grip on the phone.

Sakura went back to the table after the interesting conversation and sat down quietly. Everyone was seated, including Itachi. Before Itachi sat however, he flicked Sasuke in the head.

Sasuke grumbled, "Stop that, oniisan."

Sakura quickly swallowed a gulp of iced water to suppress a giggle. _How cute…he still bothers him…haha…_

As everyone waited for dinner to start, Sakura noticed how Yumiko wasn't adhered to Kano anymore, but actually beside Sasuke. Then it hit Sakura. Yumiko was Sasuke's date and Akina was Kano's date. Something boiled within her, but she downed some more iced water. _The nerve of that girl…_


End file.
